1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to dynamic configuration of the temperature profile in an integrated circuit which solves the problems associated with controlling the temperature at which an integrated circuit operates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many present day integrated circuits have provisions for controlling their operating temperature. For example, in a present day microprocessor, logic is provided therein to sense core operating temperature and to keep the operating temperature within some fixed range typically by modulating the operating frequency and/or operating voltage of the part. Generally, an over-temperature threshold is programmed into a read-only register during manufacturing test and if the core temperature of the part exceeds this threshold during operation, control logic steps down the core frequency and/or core operating voltage in order to bring the core temperature back into acceptable range.
The above technique for controlling temperature is disadvantageous from the perspective of a user or system integrator because it cannot be dynamically configured. For example, consider a systems integrator that desires to manufacture “green” systems, that is, systems that do not require what may be considered as undue amounts of energy. Alternatively, consider a laptop user who requires use of a laptop computer over a very long period of time without the capability to recharge. Moreover, consider a laptop user that is sensitive to heat and does not have the ability to situate their laptop computer in any place other than their lap.
It is desired to enable the user or system integrator to dynamically configure the operating temperature profile in an integrated circuit, such as a microprocessor or the like.